The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid
by Velvet Monkey Master
Summary: A retelling of Samus's original NES adventure. Can Bounty Hunter Samus Aran save the cosmos from the Zebesian Space Pirates and the even deadlier Metroids? Completed!
1. History of the Hunters

Metroid: Samus's Quest  
--------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid  
  
Prologue: History of the Hunters  
  
Quoting the instruction manual....  
  
In the year 2000 of the history of the cosmos, representatives from  
the many different planets in the galaxy established a congress called  
the Galactic Federation, and an age of prosperity began. A successful  
exchange of cultures and civilization resulted, and thousands of   
interstellar spaceships ferried back and forth between planets. But space  
pirates also appeared to attack the spaceships.  
  
The Federation Bureau created the Galactic Federation Police , but  
the pirates' attacks were powerful and it was not easy to catch them  
in the vastness of space. The Federation Bureau and the Federation  
Police called together warriors known for their great courage and sent  
them to do battle with the pirates. These great warriors were called  
"space hunters". They received large rewards when they captured  
pirates, and made their living as space bounty hunters.  
  
It is now year 20X5 of the history of the cosmos, and something  
terrible has happened. Space pirates have attacked a deep-space  
research spaceship and seized a capsule containing an unknown life-  
form that had just been discovered on Planet SR388. This life-form is  
in a state of suspended animation, but can be reactivated and will  
multiply when exposed to beta rays for 24 hours. It is suspected that  
the entire civilization of Planet SR388 was destroyed by some unknown  
person or thing, and there is a strong possibility that the life-form  
just discovered was the cause of the planet's destruction. To  
carelessly let it multiply would be extremely dangerous . The  
Federation researchers had named it "METROID" and were bringing it  
back to Earth -- when it was stolen by the space pirates!  
  
If Metroid is multiplied by the space pirates and then used as a  
weapon, the entire galactic civilization will be destroyed. After a  
desperate search, the Federation Police have at last found the  
pirates' headquarters, the fortress planet Zebes, and launched a  
general attack. But the pirates' resistance is strong, and the Police  
have been unable to take the planet. Meanwhile, in a room hidden deep  
within the center of the fortress, the preparations for multiplying  
the Metroid are progressing steadily.  
  
As a last resort, the Federation Police have decided on this  
strategy: to send a space hunter to penetrate the center of the  
fortress and destroy the Mother Brain. The space hunter chosen for  
this mission is Samus Aran. Samus is the greatest of all the space  
hunters and has successfully completed numerous missions that everyone  
thought were absolutely impossible. Samus is a cyborg, who's entire  
body has been surgically strengthened with robotics, giving Samus  
superpowers. Even the space pirates fear this space suit, which can  
absorb any enemy's power . But Samus's true form is shrouded in  
mystery.  
  
The planet Zebes is a natural fortress. Its sides are covered with  
a special kind of stone, and its interior is a complicated maze. On  
top of that, the pirates have planted devices and booby traps in the  
maze, and the pirates' eery followers lie in wait around every corner.  
  
***  
  
Samus Aran stood before Adam Malkovich in the Galactic Federation  
Bureau located deep in space. Adam asked, "You know your mission.  
Any objectons, lady?"  
  
Samus flinched inwardly from being called that. If Adam weren't   
a Federation officer, he wouldn't have a head anymore. Also, the  
pay for this mission more then made up for it. Samus mocksaluted  
as "he" confirmed, "No, sir! I must destroy the space pirates before   
the Metroid can be multiplied!"  
  
Adam replied, "Good! Now get going, lady! I'll keep in contact with you  
as I receive information."  
  
Samus ran down the hall to the docking bay in his red armor. He   
had a cannon attached to his arm and a helmet with a visor concealing  
his face. He arrived at his ship. It was reddish-orange, and in the shape of  
Samus's helmet. It had a blue cockpit and two wings that doubled  
as landing gear. Samus entered the ship. Minutes later, the ship left  
the Bureau, and took off towards the Planet Zebes.  
  
Some time later, the unnamed ship computer alarmed, "Samus, prepare  
to land on Planet Zebes."  
  
Samus said not a word as he grasped the controls. Just as the ship   
entered atmosphere, the computer warned, "Samus, I detect a fleet of  
unidentified spaceships approaching."  
  
"Pirates," Samus muttered as he took the ship into attack mode. The   
pirate ships opened fire on Samus's ship without warning. Samus easily   
dodged their beams and swung around behind them. Samus then fired a  
Diffusion Missile at the pirates. No wreckage remained. "Pirates are ruthless  
in shootouts, but they've lost their edge in space battles." Samus landed on  
Zebes's surface minutes later.  
  
Samus has now succeeded in penetrating Zebes. But time is running out.  
Will Samus be able to destroy the Metroid and save the galaxy ? Find  
out in Chapter 1: "Assault on Brinstar!" 


	2. Assault on Brinstar

"The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid"  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid.  
Note: I know Samus's true identity, but I'm referring to "him" as "him" to try and give newbies  
to the Metroid universe a similar rode to what most gamers here went through to learn Samus's   
identity.  
  
Chapter 1: "Assault On Brinstar"  
  
The reddish-orange spaceship landed on Planet Zebes, in an underground cavern, or   
something of the sort. The spaceship's hatch opened, and master bounty hunter Samus   
Aran emerged. The voice of Galactic Federation CO Adam Malkovich spoke over the   
comlink, "Okay, lady. You've made it to Zebes in one piece. Let's make sure you get   
off in one piece as well."  
  
"Get to the point, Adam - and stop calling me lady!" Samus harshly replied.  
  
"Alright, lady," Adam spoke. Samus glared beneath his visor. "The pirate base has  
three known subsurface regions. Right now you're in Brinstar, the rocky zone. There is  
also Norfair, the fire zone, and Tourian, the Mother Brain's domain. I'm downloading  
map data on Brinstar to your visor." A map suddenly flashed before Samus's eyes.  
The upper-right corner began flashing. "As you can see, that is the path to Tourian.  
Problem is, the Monument Bridge leading to Tourian is broken down. You'll have to  
find an alternate route."  
  
Samus asked, "How do I do that?"  
  
"Well, you can track down Mother Brain's monster liutenants: Kraid and Ridley. You  
might find your answer from one of them. Kraid's hideout is hidden somewhere within   
Brinstar. Your objective is to find it. Any objections, lady?"  
  
Samus replied, "No." in a miffed tone.  
  
"Alright. Adam out." The comlink went dead.  
  
Samus heard an odd buzzing sound. He turned to see a large squad of creatures   
approaching. He used his databanks to identify the creatures as Geemers. Samus   
quickly fired his Beam Cannon and took out all the Geemers quickly. Samus was about   
to head off further into the cave when he noticed an odd ball lying atop a pedastal   
in the opposite direction. Samus approached the pedastal. Suddenly, a fierce-looking Geemer  
leaped out from nowhere and charged into Samus's midsection before the space hunter blew  
it away. "Darn Geemer." Samus then reached up and grabbed the ball.   
  
Samus Aran glowed as he felt a new power rushing through him. Words flashed in Samus's  
visor, which stated, "Morph Ball ability learned. You can now roll into a ball to roll through  
narrow spaces by saying 'Morph!'"   
  
"Interesting," Samus noted as he resumed walking deeper into Brinstar. But, he then met with an  
obstacle: a rock formation with a narrow tunnel. "Guess I should test out this Morph Ball." Samus  
then yelled, "Morph!" A second later, Samus was a round ball. He looked like a red metallic   
beachball. He rolled through the passage, then turned back to normal. "That was odd." Samus   
continued down the tunnel.  
  
Samus instinctivly stopped as a creature dropped from the ceiling and landed before Samus. It   
stuck into the ground and exploded suddenly. samus saw more clinging to the ceiling and identified   
them as Skrees. Samus fought through them, used the Morph Ball to get through another narrow   
space, and fought another roof-clinging foe, known as a Rio. Samus followed the path until he   
arrived at the bottom of a long vertical shaft. He sighed as he scaled the shaft and took on   
more Geemers and the seemingly invincible Rippers. He soon entered a hatch about halfway up the   
shaft. Samus then found himself halfway up a second golden shaft about the size of the other.   
Samus jumped across the shaft to another hatch that led him to a long passage with yellow sand   
on the floor. Samus detected the sand as energy-draining, so he avoided it and made his way out   
of the room. He was now at the bottom of another shaft, not nearly as high as the others. Samus   
made his way up the shaft until he reached another hatch about halfway up.  
  
He entered it and had a nastologic feeling as he saw a birdlike Chozo Statue. The Chozo had   
raised him and given him his Power Suit that he wears to this day. He noticed an orb in the   
Chozo's hand. He blew it up with a well-aimed beam and grabbed the power-up within it. He   
glowed again and the words before his visor read, "Aquired Bombs. You now can drop bombs   
while in Morph Ball mode."  
  
"Now we're talking!" Samus returned to the room with the sand. As he crossed a bridge above   
the sand, he got a strong impulse to test out his new Bombs. So, Samus went into Morph Ball   
mode and laid a Bomb. It exploded and Samus fell through the hole caused by the explosion. He   
wound up falling down another shaft. He walked through a hatch on the side of the shaft and   
found himself in another corridor. Some gnat-like enemies came from nowhere and attacked Samus.   
He sent the pests to a better place, then continued to find a red hatch at the end of the   
corridor. His lasers had no effect so he decided, "Let's see if this piece of junk could withstand   
my missiles." He fired a string of five missiles at the hatch. It crumbled. Samus entered the next   
room and nabbed another upgrade.  
  
He glowed as the words read, "Ice Beam aquired. Ice effect added to Beams."   
  
"Cool" Samus commented as he left the room and made his way back to the gold shaft. Samus   
soon reached the top of the nearly endless shaft and entered another hatch. This area was filled   
with green blocks and Wavers. He soon reached the next roomand used a frozen Waver as a   
platform to reach another corridor. Another red hatch was reduced to waste by Samus's missiles   
and collected another upgrade from a Chozo statue.  
  
Samus glowed as his normal reddish-orange armor changed to an almost completely red armor   
with round shoulder pads. The words read, "Varia Suit aquired. Increases durability by 50%."  
  
"Wow!" Samus realized. "With this suit, falling in lava would be like falling in a pool! It   
should come in handy when I go to that Norfair place Adam told me about." Samus the   
checked the map. "I've searched this entire area. No sign of Kraid's lair. I better report   
to Adam." So, Samus embarked on the long journey back to his ship. Along the way, he   
collected the Long Beam upgrade which allowed Samus to fire Ice Beams from a distance.  
  
When he got back to the ship, he reported to Adam over the comlink. "Adam, I've   
searched the entire ship and found no sign of Kraid's lair. But, I found several   
upgrades along the way. I'll upload the data to you."  
  
Adam replied, "Astonishing! You're fully prepared for Kraid. Keep looking. His   
hideout is near here somewhere! Adam out!" Samus left the ship and began   
retracing his steps. Samus then noticed that the ground beneath him   
felt weak and formulated an idea. He returned to Morph Ball mode and planted   
a bomb. The ground beneath Samus crumbled as he fell down another shaft.   
  
"Aha!" Samus exclaimed as he entered the elevator at the bottom of the shaft.   
"I'm coming, Kraid." And so, the elevator began its descent into the evil Kraid's dark lair.   
Can Samus Aran vanquish this evil beast? If so, does she stand a chance against the Mother   
Brain and her space pirate minions? Will the Metroids destroy the universe? Find the answer   
to most of these questions in Chapter 2: "Kraid Strikes" 


	3. Kraid Strikes

The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
N/A: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring. I'll try to be more creative with the next chapters.  
Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Chapter 3: "Kraid Strikes"  
  
Samus Aran stepped out of the elevator, deep within Brinstar. Samus noted   
that rather then leave the natural cave walls, they had built metal corridors  
over them. He then noted that he was on the top of another long vertical shaft.  
Samus worked his way across the hideout. Out of the main vertical shaft, to  
the bottom of a second vertical shift, then through several more rooms.   
  
Just as Samus was considering taking a breather when he finally confronted Kraid.   
The green monster was about Samus's size, and had three spikes protruding from its   
chest. The three spikes popped out of Kraid's stomach and flew towards Samus.   
Samus simply leaped over the spikes and fired a missile at Kraid. It exploded. Samus  
considered, "That was easy - too easy." Samus entered the next room. This room resembled  
a giant monster face. Samus held his composure as he crossed a bridge suspended over  
lava and took out any enemies that got in his way.   
  
The next room was a dead end. Just another bridge suspended over lava. He was about  
to leave when he heard a loud roaring. He turned to see a giant reptilian monster emerge.   
Only the upper half of its body could be seen, as the lower half was concealed within the  
extremely deep lava. It had three red eyes and sharp fangs. Its entire body was covered  
in green scales except its yellow underbelly. Like the Fake Kraid Samus encountered earlier,   
it had three spikes protruding from its chest. This was definately the Real Kraid. It could  
have eaten the Fake Kraid as easily as a human could eat an M&M Mini.  
  
Samus attempted to speak to the beast. "Tell me, monster - where is the Mother Brain?"   
Kraid simply roared and fired the three spikes from its chest at Samus. "Same trick as the   
imposter, eh? This should be easy." Samus leaped over the three spikes and was about to fire   
his missile when Kraid fired a giant boomerang projectile that caught Samus full in the stomach.   
He dropped to his knees, slightly winded from Kraid's attack.   
  
"This might be a bit harder then I expected." Samus watched as the three spikes collided   
into the wall and exploded. Immediately, three new spikes sprouted from Kraid's chest.   
"Hmm....the spikes regenerate only after the previous are destroyed. That gives me an idea."   
Kraid fired the spikes again. Samus launched his Ice Beam, and the three spikes became frozen   
popsicles. "As long as they're frozen, he won't be able to regrow new ones." Samus said as he   
avoided Kraid's boomerang and bombarded the beast with Missiles. The beast's cries of pain echoed   
throughout the enormous chamber. Samus focused on Kraid, so he didn't notice as the spikes   
defrosted and fell into the lavas. Amus was caught off guard as Kraid launched a fresh round of   
spikes. Samus moved out of the way, but one of the giant spikes slashed his side, exposing the   
Power Suit circuitry.  
  
Samus quickly recovered in time to dodge the boomerang and angrily let off a ferocious barrage   
of Missiles. Kraid's body parts began to explode as it sunk into the deep lava. It was over. Suddenly,   
Kraid rose from the pit, on fire and seriously miffed. It reached for Samus, then froze and collapsed.   
Samus then braced himself as Kraid exploded and splashed lava all over the room. The explosion opened   
a new passage. Samus followed it to another vertical shaft. Samus somehow survived the long climb to   
the top and took the elevator back to Brinstar regular.  
  
Samus then returned to the ship and recharged his health and stocked up on Missiles. He then   
addressed Adam over the comlink, "Adam - Kraid is dead. I got nothing out of him."  
  
Adam replied, "Okay, lady. You'll have to search Ridley then." Anger boiled within Samus and his fists  
clenched at the mere mention of that heartless monster. Adam took no notice, as the comlink had only  
audio features. "His base is hidden deep within Norfair, the Fire Zone. As with Ridley, I have no idea   
where the base is hidden. But, I do know the way to Norfair. The elevator is at the bottom of that shaft   
where you discovered the Ice Beam." The location glowed on the map screen. "Any objections, Lady?"  
  
Samus spoke, "No. Ridley will die."  
  
"Good. Adam out."  
  
Soon, Samus was at the bottom of the shaft where he discovered the Ice Beam. It felt odd only it was only  
about half an hour ago when he was here last. But, Samus thought of other things as he entered the elevator.  
Samus had not only excepted this mission for the money, but also for revenge,  
  
And so, Samus has defeated Kraid. Now, he is descending into Norfair. What mysterious power-ups will he  
find there? And can he defeat the evil Ridley, who he has a bone to pick with for unknown reasons? Find  
out in Chapter 3: "It's Not Fair in Nofair" 


	4. Its Not Fair in Norfair

The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid  
-------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No.  
  
Chapter 4: "Its Not Fair in Norfair"  
  
Deep within the Tourian, the Mother Brain observed her lackeys. She  
was as her name suggests: a giant brain preserved in a water-filled  
tank. Her body had been destroyed long ago, but she still had great  
power. She spoke to her Zebesian liutenant through the built-in intercom.  
The Mother Brain demanded harshly, "What's taking so long with the   
Project?"  
  
The Zebesian, known as Gel, insisted, "My greatest apologies, sire. They have  
begun to reproduce. At our current rate, we should have enough to challenge the   
Federation in at least a month."  
  
Mother Brain yelled, "A MONTH?! Do you know how long that is?" Gel muttered  
his apologies, but the impatient Mother Brain unleashed a trio of fireballs known  
as Rinkas on Gel. They tasted Zebesian flesh that day. Mother Brain randomly chose,  
"Bez! You are my new lieutenant. When will I have my Metroid army?"  
  
Bez confidentally spoke, "If I said one week, would I live?" If Mother Brain had a   
face, she would smile.  
  
Mother Brain yelled, "What are you sitting around here for? Get to work!" The group  
of ten or so Zebesians shreiked and rushed down the hall to the Metroid holding area.  
In their rush, they did not notice that one of them, known as Zeb, had broken off  
from the group and hidden in a shady corner. He spoke into his comlink. He ended the  
transmission by saying, "I'll report to you when I recieve more news, Adam. Zeb out."  
  
***  
  
Samus emerged from the elevator deep within Zebes's crust and found himself staring at  
a pair of statues of Ridley. A second later, they were nothing more then dust. He leapt   
to the bottom of the short shaft, and made his way to purple vertical shaft. He then   
traveled to a second, much longer purple vetical shaft and made his way to a door.   
He followed the long corridor behind it and found another Chozo Statue clutching an   
orb in its hand. Samus remembered when he lived with the Chozo after being orphaned   
as a young child. Samus shot the orb and saw a pair of boots there.  
  
Samus grabbed it and glowed. The words in Samus's Scan Visor read, "Hi-Jump ability  
learned. You can now jump 1.5 times as high as normal." Samus tested it. He leaped up and  
hit his head on the ceiling. If it weren't for the Power Suit, that would have hurt.   
  
Samus decided to stop playing around and continue his quest. He discovered a secret   
passage with his Bombs and through several rooms before she stopped in a green room.   
Once again acting on instinct, he fired at the ceiling and opened a passage. He leaped   
through the passage to an identical green room. Samus entered the hatch and found another  
corridor with a Chozo Statue at the end. The Chozo had taught Samus how to fight and  
all the tricks of the trade.  
  
Samus blew up the orb in the Chozo Statue's hand and grabbed the black lightning ball   
it grasped. The words read, "Screw Attack ability recovered. You now attack enemies by   
jumping into them." Samus tested it out. as he Spin Jumped. As he jumped, a deadly   
electric field generated from the Power Suit. Samus appeared to be a flying electric buzzsaw.   
  
Samus backtracked to the first green room and continued wandering through the rooms until  
he arrived in the middle another deep vertical shaft. He leaped into the lava shallow pool at   
the bottom. Samus's instincts caused him to bomb the floor of the lava and reveal the rest  
of the shaft. Samus made his way to the bottom and through several small rooms. The bombing  
instincts acted again in another green room, revealing a secret corridor. Samus followed it to  
another Chozo Statue. The Chozo were a peaceful people until the days of Space Pirates when  
they were forced to change their ways.  
  
Samus retrieved another Power-Up from the Statue. The words read, "Wave effect added to   
Beams. You can now fire through walls." Samus then backtracked all the way to that long purple  
vertical shaft and made his way to the bottom. He followed a corridor to an elevator. This is  
it. The path to Ridley. And, revenge.  
  
So, Samus has found the secret passage to Ridley's lair. What grudge does he hold against the evil  
Ridley? Can she vanquish the evil creature? And if so, does she stand a chance against the sinister   
Mother Brain and the evil Metroids? Find out in Chapter 5: "Ridley's Riddle". 


	5. Ridley's Riddle

The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Mwahhahahahhahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: "Ridley's Riddle"  
  
Earth Colony K-2L was in flames as Space Pirate Starfighters  
zipped around. The sky was as dark as the tragedy. A man ran  
through the wasteland towards his house. A blood-red dragon  
emerged from the sky and spewed a fireball the size of a meteor   
from his mouth towards the man. Before the man was hit and  
killed, he yelled, "Samus!" A child watching from the window screamed,  
"Daddy!" as the weeping mother pulled her child from the window  
and ran to the basement. The creature's screeches echoed throughout  
the colony's ruins.  
  
***  
  
Samus Aran, sole survivor of the K-2L tragedy, dissmissed those   
painful memories as he emerged from the elevator in Ridley's Norfair  
lair. He was now in a place that could be considered a small shaft or   
a large room. Whatever it was, Samus exited it quickly. He didn't make  
any stops as he Bombed his way through the rooms and quickly wiped out   
any creature unfortunate creature that crossed his sight at the blink  
of an eye. He fought his way through shafts and corridors, ultimately  
leading him to a lava-filled room.  
  
Seeing nothing of interest, he proceeded towards the exit. Suddenly, Samus   
made a short stop as he heard the screech from her nightmare. A giant  
red creature landed before him. He had yellow glowing eyes, and sharp fangs.  
He had long dragon wings and walked (or rather flew) upright. It had two  
sharp claws and two giant feet. Its head resembled that of a pteradacftyl.  
  
Ridley then spoke in a screechy voice, "Hello, Miss Aran." in a sarcastic  
tone. An evil grin spread across his face. "Tell me - How are your parents?"  
  
A second later, Samus's arm was around Ridley's neck and the Arm Cannon was  
aimed at his head. "Shut up, you- you - (censored)"  
  
Ridley's eyes popped open. "It looks like little Sammy's began learning new words.  
I should have been more thorough when I searched your garbage dump of a colony   
for survivors." Samus's grip tightned. Ridley's grin returned as he flapped his wings  
and became airborne, with Samus dangling from his neck. Ridley flew forward fast and   
smashed into a chamber wall. Samus fell into the lava as Ridley laughed, "Like father,  
like daughter!"  
  
Samus leaped out of the lava pool and let off a string of curses alongside a string  
of missiles. Both reached their target, and Ridley winced in pain. Ridley then launched  
a barrage of fireballs at Samus. Samus froze them with the Ice Beam and let loose   
more missiles. Ridley screamed, "You can't beat me as easily as Kraid!" as he brought   
up his long, spiked tail and drove it into the ground. He lifted it and then brought   
it back down on Samus. But the bounty hunter dodged it and grabbed the tail before  
Ridley could dislodge it from the bridge. Samus hit Ridley with more missiles.  
  
Ridley pulled his tail out and flew to the top of the chamber. Ridley spoke, "You  
give me no choice but to unleash my ultimate weapon. Before you die, I will give you  
a chance to join me," Samus's answer was a missile in Ridley's forehead. He continued,  
"Very well. You could have made a great space pirate. Farewell, Miss Aran." Ridley began  
to glow red. He opened his mouth and a small fireball popped out partially, like a gum   
bubble. It grew larger and larger until it was the size of a meteor. Ridley released it.  
The fireball began its slow descent. Samus froze. The vision returned. This time, Samus  
couldn't get rid of those memories.   
  
Samus then remembered one of Father's favorite sayings. "You must bury your past before  
you confront the future."  
  
Samus straightened and aimed his arm cannon upwards at the monstrosity. Samus continuously  
fired the Ice Beam at the fireball until it became a giant iceball. Ridley stuttered, "N-n-no!  
It can't be!" Samus then fired a Missile at the iceball. The Missile propelled the iceball upwards  
until it hit Ridley and exploded. The monster plunged into the lava as it began to snow deep within  
Zebes's crust.  
  
Samus turned to leave when Ridley emerged from the lava. Or, it looked like him. The monster  
was black as charcoal. Lava and blood streamed from his body. The beast was slowly melting. (after  
all, he had been frozen, then dipped in lava) As he spoke his last words, chunks of Ridley's body  
fell off. "You have won, Miss Aran. I congragulate you. But, I have on last riddle for I go. It  
will lead to the Mother Brain, but you will never accomplish our mission.  
  
"From my ashes the Bridge will rise.  
  
Yet I will never die."  
  
Ridley plunged into the lava. An explosion rocked the chamber. Samus pondered Ridley's riddle  
as he made his long journey back to Brinstar  
  
***  
  
Some time later, Samus sat in his spaceship as he spoke to Adam over the comlink. He told Adam  
of the riddle. Adam replied, "Hmm....The second part is obviously an empty threat, but I'm not sure  
about the first. Perhaps he's talking about the Monument Bridge."  
  
Samus considered, "Yes, that makes sense. I'll check it out.  
  
Adam then cautioned, "Wait, Samus. I've recieved information from my Zebesian informant, Zeb. He's  
told me that the Metroids have been exposed to beta rays and are rapidly multiplying. You can't destroy  
them all yourself, so I've sent you our only option." Samus noticed that there was a round object in the  
transfer deck. He picked it up and examined it closely.  
  
Samus confirmed, "A Time Bomb."  
  
"Yes, but a much more powerful classified version, staight from the Federation Bureau. If place in the   
right spot, the entire Tourian will be destroyed, including the Metroids."  
  
Samus sighed in relief. "That's easy."  
  
Adam continued, "But, you must plant the Bomb in the Mother Brain's lair. Now transferring Map  
Data." The simple map featured a vertical shaft leading to a long corridor leading to another shaft  
leading to a long corridor leading to a long upward vertical shaft. The first corridor glowed. "This is  
the breeding area. Beware - the Pirates might releash the Metroids on you." The last corridor glowed.  
"This is the Mother Brain's lair. You must defeat her and plant the bomb." The last shaft glowed.  
"Then, you'll have 999 seconds to escape to the surface of Zebes through this shaft. The ship will be  
waiting for you there. Any objections, Lady?"  
  
Samus grumbled, then mocksaluted and yelled, "Sir, Yes sir!"  
  
"Adam out."  
  
***  
  
Samus scaled the long, blue vertical shaft without incident. He walked down the corridor on the top  
and reached Monument Bridge. He found no sign of the bridge, and it was too long a jump over that deep  
lava. Samus then saw statues (or were they more then that?) of Kraid and Ridley. Samus understood the  
riddle now. Those statues were the remains, or ashes, of Kraid and Ridley. Samus blasted the staeues. They   
rose to a narrow ledge and Monument Bridge extended. Samus crossed the bridge and entered the elevator,  
ready for the final showdown. He took one last look at the Ridley statue before the elevator doors closed  
and he descended into the Tourian. She had already taken care of the pleasure half of the mission. Now it  
was time for the business.  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 6: "The Metroids" 


	6. The Metroids

The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid  
  
Chapter 5: "The Metroids"  
  
Deep within the Tourian, in a hidden docking bay, the Zebesians loaded Metroids   
and mysterious canisters into three space frigates. The alien informant known as  
Zeb hid in a dark corner and spoke into his comlink, "Adam, we've got trouble.   
It seems this is only the beginning." Zeb suddenly looked up and found himself   
staring into the eyes of a familiar creature. Zeb exclaimed, "But, you're dead!"   
before the creature swallowed him whole.  
  
The comlink continued to chirp, "Zeb! Zeb! Are you there? Answer me!" until the   
creature smashed it. The creature than screeched and flew into the open hatch of   
one of the Space Frigates.  
  
***  
  
Adam nervously paced in his office. He was middle-aged, with brown hair and glasses.  
He looked like your average scientist. But, Adam was very worried about Samus. Adam  
has lost contact with Zeb, and he can't contact Samus. The bounty hunter insisted that   
the only comlink be put in his ship, and only Samus could call Adam. The brash Samus   
didn't want Adam to start "mindlessly blabbering" every two seconds. But, Samus was  
in grave danger at the moment.  
  
***  
  
In the breeding area of the Tourian, the Zebesians were installing new beta ray   
equipment in hopes that they could finish their assignment by the end of the week.  
The Space Pirates then took a break and played some BlackJack, unaware of how   
rapidly the Metroids were multiplying. Just as Bez was about to play the winning   
hand, the holding tank shattered and the Zebesians screamed in terror as the Metroids  
pounced.  
  
***  
  
Samus emerged from the elevator atop a pretty long shaft. Samus began to make his  
way down when suddenly, a Metroid came from nowhere. It was jellyfish-like, with a   
transperant "head". Its red brain matter was visible, and sharp pincers protruded from  
its underside. Before Samus could attack, the creature latched onto him with its razor-sharp  
pincers. Samus could feel the energy leaving his body.  
  
Thinking quickly, Samus went into Morph Ball Mode and laid several Bombs beneath the Metroid.  
The explosion caused the Metroid to release its grip. Samus then froze the creature with the  
Ice Beam and blasted it with Missiles. The Metroid exploded. Yet, more Metroids came to challenge  
Samus. He destroyed them and made his way to the bottom of the shaft.   
  
Samus entered the corridor labeled, "Breeding Area". Apparently, the Metroids had broken loose.   
Evidence of this included the shattered holding tanks, the pools of lava, and the Space Pirate   
corpses. Suddenly, a surviving Zebesian came from nowhere and opened fire on Samus. He tore   
through the Space Pirate's chest with a well-aimed Screw Attack. Samus clashed with more   
Metroids as he made his way through the corridor and down the shaft. Samus fought Metroid   
after Metroid in the last corridor. As he entered the last room, he finally found his goal.  
  
The room was filled with tanks containing a life-support substance known as Zebetite. It powered the  
giant tank in the middle, which held a giant orange brain. This was the famed Mother Brain. Mother  
Brain laughed within her statis chamber and bragged, "Hunter, do you truly think that you can stop the   
almighty Mother Brain and her Phazon-powered Metroid army?"  
  
Samus rebutted, "I don't think. I know." as he blasted a tank of Zebetite to kingdom come.  
  
The Mother Brain laughed, "O ho ho! A feisty one, eh? Let's see if you can break through my Zebetite."  
The Zebetite Samus destroyed instantly regenerated. "They power my force field. If you can destroy them,  
I'll be helpless. Just for fun, I'll throw in some Rinkas." Three fire rings known as Rinkas flew from the   
Mother Brain's mouth and flew towards Samus. He dodged them and continued blasting the Zebetites away.  
The five blobs regenerated.  
  
Samus attacked more viciously then ever. When the dust cleared, there was no evidence of the Zebetites'  
existance. Mother Brain screamed in agony. "Impossible! The Mother Brain cannot lose!" Samus set off a  
steady stream of Missiles that hit their target. Samus then ducked to avoid the Rinkas' latest pass and  
continued to cripple the floating brain. The room shook, and sparks flew from the Mother Brain's tank.  
"What's happening?" The Mother Brain yelled as dust fell from the ceiling.  
  
Samus thought to himself, **One more Missile should do the trick.** as he took aim.  
  
The Mother Brain pleaded, "Don't shoot, Hunter! If you kill me, you'll never destroy the Metroids!"  
  
Samus said, "They're all dead. And any survivors will be wiped out before they leave the Tourian."  
  
The Mother Brain then informed, "But, you must have found it odd that there were only one hundred  
here. I have no less then a thousand Metroids scattered across the universe for....experimentation. So  
you see Samus, you could kill me. But, if you spare my life, you will be able to complete your mission."  
  
Samus thought for the next minute. Samus then replied, "I was ordered to destroy all Space Pirates, not  
to gullibly believe their lies and let them lead me into a trap. Because I am Samus Aran, master bounty  
hunter." Samus released the Missile.   
  
Mother Brain screamed, "Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as her tank caved in on her.  
  
Samus planted the Time Bomb on the rubble and ran out the room. The Time Bomb was a bit fast, as it   
was already on 937 seconds when Samus reached the last vertical shaft. It wasn't very long, but the platforms   
were small. Samus made it to the top with 108 seconds left. Samus boarded an elevator, which carried him to   
the surface of Planet Zebes.   
  
There was no sign of his ship. 69 seconds. Still nothing. 28 seconds. Samus saw something rapidly  
approaching 10 seconds. It was his spaceship. He leaped on top of it. Samus climbed in through the  
top hatch as a squad of Feds safely guided the ship out of orbit just as a big chunk of Zebes's  
surface went up in flames. The nightmare was over.  
  
But, the passengers of the gunship never noticed three Space Pirate Frigates speeding away from  
Zebes......  
  
Wait! Its not over yet! Stick around for the Epilogue, where Samus's true identity is revealed! 


	7. The Beginning

The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
N/A: My first completed fanfic! Yay!  
Disclaimer: For the last time (in this fic, anyway) I do not own Metroid!  
  
Epilogue: "The Beginning"  
  
The brown-haired woman sat on her bed in a pink two-piece bikini. Her brown hair  
flowed down to her shoulders as her empty battle armor laid at her feet. She relaxed   
after her latest mission. But, she still had an uneasy feeling. The woman didn't know why.   
Her parents have been avenged, the Metroids are gone, and the lying Mother Brain was dead.   
Yet, Samus Aran in her heart that none of that was true.  
  
Far, far, from The End  
  
Coming Soon: The story of Samus Aran continues as she tracks the Space Pirates to the desolate  
planet of Talon IV, where she must investigate a mysterious chamical known as Phazon, learn  
more about the Chozo that raised her, and combat familiar foes. All of this and more in the   
upcoming "The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid Prime" Don't miss it! 


End file.
